total_drama_rivalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Three - Asleep On The Job
Chris is standing on the dock of the island, with his hands behind his back and ready for action. “Welcome back to Total Drama Rivals! Last episode, Team orange was the losers, and Team Blue won immunity. At the elimination, Ross was sent packing after Tylah made an alliance with her fellow female teammates, and managed to survive the elimination. What will happen today, on Total. Drama. Rivals!” Chris announces slightly less joyful as always, until the intro overrides with his voice. Intro The scene opens with Tylah in the forest. She sits on a tree stump alone; no noise can be heard apart from the subtle wind gust in the background. She thinks alone to try and stay calm and think everything through in her game plan. Okay so I have the idol, the idol! The next time we screw up, I know someone who will benefit from it the most. Me of course! A bullhorn is heard in the distance. “Hey, Final 13! Wake up and get yourselves to the mess hall!” Chris shouts, sending everyone into complete chaos to get up and ready to go to the mess hall. 10 minutes later, everyone is piling into the mess hall. Skylar walks in, and leans against the door frame. “I…am…not…made…for this.” She states and waddles over to the blue table and sits down, laying her head on the table. Moments after Skylar’s entrance, Tylah appears runs in and grabs the second spot in the line, after Texas. “Ugh, whatever.” Tylah says in disgust that she got 2nd place. “Hey, it’s not like the food here is gourmet hun…” Texas replies and gets her ‘food’ slammed onto her plate by Chef angrily. “True, true.” Tylah replies, and Chef does the same to her. They both grab their trays and sit down at the orange table. They look around and everyone is dowsing off to sleep. “Guys! Come on.” Tylah shouts startling everyone and partially waking them up. Texas inhales, “Oranges, we can’t keep losing these challenges, don’t give up, seriously we only lost one challenge, there is still the rest of the competition!” She goes on with the speech for another 10 minutes. “You’re so right Texas, we can’t give up yet!” Dawson replies, and smiles creepily. “Thanks?” She replies awkwardly CONF: “I don’t like like anyone here at camp, so don’t get the wrong idea…” She states and blushes, then exits the confessional in a panic. The camera switches over to the blue team, who are all happy about their win yesterday, apart from Renae, who is sleeping… “Yeah! Let’s keep up the pressure blue team!” Lawson states happily. “Let’s hope it wasn’t a fluke then!” Tylah replies by shouting over the tables. “Please, just because you lost last episode doesn’t mean you have to be rude.” He retaliates back to her, which makes her grunt and she sits down. CONF: “That chick is a train wreck in the rough.” Lawson explains and leaves the confessional. CONF: “#TheConflictOfTheLeaders<3” Chantae tweets and snaps her fingers, following tradition. She continues to text and blows a bubble from her bubblegum, which pops as the confessional goes static. Chris enters the mess hall wearing a junior scout leader’s uniform. Everyone laughs at him uncontrollably and he explains his costume is part of the challenge’s theme. “Are you all done? Good. Today’s challenge has two parts to it, the first part is constructing and assembling a tree house, which you can use any materials that you can get your hands on in the woods. The second part of the challenge is a capture the flag style challenge, you have to protect your flag from the tree house, so the better tree house, the better chances of winning. You have five minutes to discuss your plan for this challenge.” Chris explains, then he takes a step into the kitchen with Chef tailing behind him. Team orange all huddle together in a football team style huddle, with hands around in a circle on each other’s shoulders, trying to conceal as much of their discussion as humanly possible. “Okay so team, I think we need to focus more on the defence then the offense, however, if you feel like its necessary, we could have three people on each.” Miss Universe explains, to which her team take a second to think it all through in their heads. Until Tylah opens her mouth… “Don’t forget who the leader is here Pageant Princess.” Tylah replies in a snarky tone, Miss scowls at her and retaliates, “Hey, just because I am not the leader doesn’t mean I can’t have ideas.” She replies back in a calm and collected manner, after about a couple more minutes of rambling, they begin to argue and the other team overhear their commotion, and turn around to observe the fight. CONF: “Well since this challenge is based on leadership, I guess that means we’re safe for another episode…” Howard states and leaves the confessional in a smug attitude. “I think I don’t want to work with a conniving, two faced, daddy’s little angel type of gal. I’m out!” Miss Universe shouts and leaves the huddle and walks outside for some air. CONF: “She really has to learn some manners if she is going to last in this competition.” Miss Universe explains and leaves the confessional. CONF: “This is bad…So I need to win this challenge for my team…” Tylah states then leaves the confessional and enters back in momentarily “Don’t think I am doing them a favour, I need to survive…” Meanwhile at the composed Blue discussion, “So I think our tactics should be on the offense, since the other team just told us they’re going defensive…” Howard states. CONF: “I have great hearing powers obviously.” He states in a sarcastic tone, and exits the confessional Lawson shakes his head. “What is the point in being offensive if they have the best defence? We should just make it equal.” He explains and most of the team nod in agreement, annoying Howard. “But-But…” Howard stutters and everyone looks at him trying to listen to what he is saying. “Come on, spit it out.” Lawson responds impatiently waiting on his answer with his arms crossed. “…Nothing.” Howard replies. CONF: “Well at least if we lose, there is someone to pin that loss on.” Howard explains and smiles briefly and leaves the confessional. “Good. So here is the plan…” Lawson explains and his voice because more and more quiet. Chris then stands on a podium in the middle of the mess hall, and lets off a huge buzz from his siren. “Contestants, it’s time for you to head off into the woods. To make sure we all understand what we are doing…” Chris announces, and looks towards Kimberly who isn’t paying any attention unintentionally and is playing with her hair. “Anywho, you have to make a tree house out of anything you can find in the woods, and you also have to try and take the other team’s flag to the pole on the dock and tie it on. I will give you 5 minutes to find some things in the tool shed out back to help you with those tree houses, since I’m such a nice host.” Chris announces, and smiles sarcastically at his last comment. He then counts down from 3 to 1. “GO!” The teens all charge out of the mess hall like a herd of bulls, creating so much commotion and mayhem. Tylah is the first one to reach the shed with Dawson and Howard not far behind her. Tylah frantically searches around for some loose ties to help keep the house in the tree. “WHERE ARE THESE TIES OH MY GOD!” She shouts in panic, while still looking around, ripping boxes in half just to try and get a glimpse of the ties. CONF: “I really need those ties…yeah…” She states and leaves the confessional in an awkward pause. Lawson then arrives in the shed with Texas, and they start looking around, not as frantically as Tylah, but are still looking. In the corner of the room, something shines, which is the ties Tylah is looking for, but she runs past them and throws a box at the wall. Texas looks at her, thinking about how competitive she is, “Tylah hun, you need to calm down…this ain’t no corn queen pageant.” She replies in a genuine nice tone. “Thanks farm girl, at least I can always count on you.” Tylah replies and looks at Miss with a evil smile, to which she goes wide eyed. CONF: “This is ridiculous. I am the one in the right here…right…?” Miss asks and the confessional goes static CONF: “Tylah’s rampage is making me cry omg.” Chantae explains and exits the confessional whipping away a tear from her eye in laughter. Tylah starts relaxing until she notices the ties in the corner, and Lawson also notices them at the same time. They look at each other in the eye and suddenly dash towards them in the corner; everything goes in slow motion...until Tylah trips over her shoe lace and smacks her chin on the ground in normal motion. “Congrats, you’re officially a loser.” Lawson gloats to Tylah. She stands up with an angry frown and looks at him menacingly from behind his shoulder, Lawson turns and looks behind his shoulder to see her becoming outraged. “Give. Me. Those. TIES!” She rampages and kicks Lawson in the back of the leg making him fall down to the ground, she grabs the ties from his hand and walks to her team with a satisfied grin smeared across her face. Everyone looks at her with a surprised and jaw-dropping expression. “What? I really wanted those ties…” She says innocently, but everyone continues to search around for things to help out the challenge, including Tylah. CONF: “…I really wanted those ties…” She states innocently and the confessional goes static “…Uh anyways, we should collect some more wood to give us an advantage in the base.” Howard states, he goes over to speak with Lawson who is lying on the floor in pain from the kick Tylah implemented on him. “Hey dude. I think you should take a back seat and try and heal your leg. Don’t worry; the team is safe with me behind the captain’s wheel.” He explains to Lawson who is annoyed at him for trying to take over the role as team captain. Howard leaves Lawson to himself and heads back to look around for some more equipment to help out his team, by this time; everyone has arrived at the tool shed, and are searching around for more supplies. Chris blows a whistle and everyone is evacuated out of the shed. Tylah has her ties, Kimberly has nothing, Miss Universe has a piece of wood, Dawson has a net, Kian has nothing, and Texas has nothing. On the blue team, Lawson has nothing, Chantae has a rope, Kristopher has a net, Skylar has a plank of wood, Howard has a compass, Renae has nothing, and Oliver has a plank of wood. Chris makes them stand in line, and examines what they have found. “Well judging by what items you managed to grab, it seems like Team Blue is ahead. Oranges, you really suck.” Chris explains, making team orange lose even more hope than they had to begin with. “Thanks, that means so much. Jerk.” Texas responds in a sharp manner. Chris explains that the next part includes the teens finding a tree to make their house on and hands both the teams there team flags. Chris then counts down from 3 to 1, and lets out a huge screech from his whistle, symbolising the start of the challenge. Chris demands that Lawson should stay here to protect him and recover from his wound before joining in on the challenge. Lawson grumbles and mutters comments under his breath. CONF: “I really want Lawson to sit out of the challenge to avoid Lawson-suits. Haha, aren’t I funny.” He explains, and a cricket noise is heard above the quietness, and the confessional goes static. Tylah runs out front and commands her team to keep up with her pace. “Come on guys! We need to win this!” She chants in a nice and happy manner, surprising everyone once again. CONF: “Why is Tylah acting all nice and cheery all of a sudden, it’s like she has two sides to her personality…” Dawson explains and shudders at the very thought of Tylah being a nice and caring person, then the confessional goes static. The other team groans just at the thought of running, and just trail behind Tylah in a slow jogging motion. Meanwhile the blue team run in the opposite direction to them. After around 10 minutes or so of running, team blue find the perfect place for their tree house. “Hey guys, I think we should build our tree house here.” Howard states while looking towards a tree where the branches are very sparse from each other, and has a lot of space for building, and has a lot of leaves, perfect for trying to camouflage the tree house. “Yeah, this is perfect!” Skylar replies in a cheery tone. Chantae snaps her fingers, “I totes agree, dayum dis place is fly.” “…Okay so can we start building?” Kristopher asks. “Sure, Kris and Skylar, you two I want to build the actual tree house, and Chantae and Renae, you two look for wood, and Oliver I want you to…uh…collect leaves to make a cover of some sort?” Howard directs, questioning what Oliver’s abilities are. Oliver shakes his head. “If you insist.” Then he runs off into the woods in search of leaves. Howard is astonished. “I have no idea what that guy is capable of.” Meanwhile, the oranges are still treading through the woods, in search of the tree house site. “Huh…huh…Tylah can we take a second to-” Dawson states and falls on the ground due to exhaustion. Texas nods in agreement and falls onto Dawson. Kian does some stretches and is pumped for some more running. “Anyone else ready for some more looking around?” He asks. “We’re having a little break, calm yourself.” Miss Universe replies and sits down on the ground, getting her white dress discoloured from the dirt. CONF: “This dress cost $1,200…And it was my favourite.” Miss says sadly, and begins to cry because of this, and the confessional goes static since she won’t leave or stop crying… Kimberly stands up and walks over to Tylah. “Any ideas on how we are gonna build this thing; we have only one plank of wood.” Tylah takes a second to think, “Well we could just use something like branches. Or we pick someone to try and chop down trees?” She replies Texas wakes up and jumps up from the ground urgently. “GUYS! We forgot to open our boxes that we got last elimination!” Texas shouts trying to gather attention, and waves her hands in the air. “OH YEAH, I forgot about those.” Tylah replies, they all decide to sit in a circle and one by one open their boxes. Tylah opens her box, along with Texas. “I have a cheap slingshot.” “I have sheets of paper.” Texas announces, Dawson opens his box and inside is a carrot. “I got a carrot. Wow.” Dawson announces to the rest of the group. Tylah looks inside the box to double check that’s all Dawson got. “Well considering that is the only thing you got, it would be safe to assume it has something to do with this challenge…even if it is a carrot.” “No way! I have a shovel!” Kian says excitedly, thinking it will earn him some extra brownie points in the team. Tylah is delighted. “Okay we have some good stuff from these, but nothing yet to cut wood.” “Well it’s not like they can give us pocket knives or anything…” Texas replies and Miss opens her box to find a pocket knife. Texas looks at Miss with a blank sarcastic face. “At least we can cut some wood now.” “What did you get Kim?” Miss asks her. “Oh I got some nail polish, convenient huh?” She replies while applying the nail polish onto her pinkie finger, and Miss replies with a simple “Okay then.” Kimberly tries again to apply the nail polish but nothing comes out, so she opens the lid and finds a rolled up piece of paper scripting, “''Congratulations, this is a clue to the hidden immunity idol that can grant you safety in one elimination ceremony. The clue is: _ A _ _ _ _ A _ _ _ _. Find more clues to put the pieces of the puzzle together.''” She then squeals in excitement, Tylah and Miss turn around to see her happy, and walk over to her. “Why are you so happy Kim?” Miss asks “Oh no reason, I just think we have a real shot at the win this time!” She replies. “Oh okay.” She replies and the two of them go back over to Kim and Kian. CONF: “I could have the idol! I just need more clues; better keep getting these boxes from the elimination ceremonies.” Kimberly states and exits the confessional. “Guys, because of these glorious boxes we could easily win this challenge now! I am so happy, but at the same time, we can’t let it get to our heads.” Miss Universe states and everyone agrees with her apart from Tylah would just does nothing and ignores her, and they decide to start looking around for another spot for their tree house, and find it moments later. The tree they found is tall and thick, and would take around a minute to climb, and because of the slingshot they got earlier, that would be no problem for them. “So guys we should assign tasks for each other, we need wood, constructors and uh…someone to work on a ladder of some sort?” She explains and everyone apart from Miss agrees, but she stays silent like before. “I’ll work on the ladder with Texas. Kian and Dawson work on the constructing. Miss and Kim will work on gathering wood. Understood?” She asks and everyone nods in turn. They all set off to find their respected materials. Miss pulls Kimberly aside to whisper to her. “Kim, we should form an alliance together since Texas and Tylah will target me. We need to get Dawson or Kian on our side.” She asks, explaining the predicament she is in. “Well sure if it’ll help me to get further in the game, obviously!” She replies in a cheery and happy mood. They tread off further into the woods to find some supplies. Miss grabs the pocket knife they got from their boxes and cuts some branches off the oak tree, while sitting on Kimberly’s shoulders. Kim sneezes and they begin to topple over to the left. They try to lean to the right but can’t gain control of themselves, and they both fall onto the ground. Meanwhile with Texas and Tylah, Tylah walks with her arms crossed in an annoyed manner, “So on day three we have already lost an alliance member who is probably planning against us.” “Well that had nothing to do with me, so good game hun.” Texas replies sarcastically, and lifts the edge of her cowboy hat up in a courteous manner, adding to the sarcasm. “I really don’t need your sarcasm right now Texas.” Tylah replies trying to think of something to help save herself from the upcoming vote if it shall happen. CONF: “What if they’re losing the challenge on purpose? What if they’re just planning the whole game behind my back? I need someone else to count on in this alliance because Texas is hardly even a part of it…” She states and exits the confessional. 10 minutes later with the blue team, they all met back up at the tree. “So did you find anymore wood?” Howard asks. “We found a couple of branches, but that’s it…” Renae states sadly. “Well I suppose we can use those leaves that Ollie was supposed to find.” Howard states, however they notice Oliver hasn’t come back yet. “…Where is he.” “I have no clue, but we can just take the leaves from the trees around us.” Renae replies and everyone starts working on getting the leaves from the trees. They stand in a line and pass the leaves down the line to Renae who can weave them into a cloak for their tree house. A bullhorn sounds, “Campers! Now is the time to start capturing the flag. Any work you have done on your tree houses is now complete, and you cannot change anything about it anymore, otherwise you’ll be disqualified. Anyhow, Remember, you have to take it to the docks and attach it to the pole, and use the string to send it to the top. The team’s flag that is at the top of the flagpole will be sent to elimination tonight.” He reminds everyone, and a horn sounds, symbolising the start of part two. Chantae tells her team that she is gonna be on the offensive, and leaves to search for their flag. CONF: “If I’m on the offensive, then I can search for some things other than the other team’s hideout.” She explains and leaves the confessional. “Skylar and Kris, you two also go on the offensive. Renae you guard the flag and I’ll guard the front entry.” Howard explains. “Okay, sounds like a plan.” Renae replies and Skylar nods. “Let’s do this then shall we!” Howard says happily, and everyone sets off to their designated positions. Meanwhile at team orange’s tree house, they all look at the tree house they have created. It is small, but the flag is tied to the top of the actual tree itself. “If they want to win, they’ll have to get up there first. And with this slingshot, we can shoot them down. We’ve got this one in the bag.” Tylah expresses. “Oh I sure do hope so.” Miss replies in a monotone manner. They decide to send Tylah, Miss, Kimberly and Kian on the offense, and Texas and Dawson on the defence. Tylah gives Texas the slingshot and some paper ammo she made, using the paper. The group of 4 set off to find the other team’s tree house. In the forest… “So what should the plan be once we have found their base?” Kim asks in a slightly confused tone. “Well we should use some pegs or something we can stab into the tree to help us climb.” Kian suggests, to which Tylah shakes her head. “Where are we gonna get pegs from on such short notice? We need to make a tower of some kind with our backs, aka we push each other up.” Tylah explains “Fine…whatever.” Kian replies and they all walk off again until Kim notices the other team in the distance. “Guys, Hide!” Kim panics and grabs Tylah and pulls her behind a bush with her, while Kian and Miss hide behind two trees. Chantae, Kris and Skylar pass by them. “So do you think we’ll find their base anytime soon?” Skylar asks. “Probably. But all we can do is keep walking.” Kris replies Kim whispers to Tylah. “Hey, what if we used the shovel Kian to dig?” CONF: “This gives me an idea.” Tylah states and leaves the confessional. 20 minutes later by the time Tylah has explained the idea her and Kimberly thought of. “This should do the trick.” Kim states and places some leaves over the ground. “Hey look they’re coming!” She panics and hides behind the bush again, Kian and Miss hide behind the trees again as well. “This is really annoying, come on, where is this tree house.” Skylar complains and folds her arms in disgust. “Well we shouldn’t be too far no-” Chantae walks over the leaves which reveal to be the covering of a pitfall trap, which all three team members fall prey to. The offense of team orange then come out from hiding, cheering and smiling, assuming they are going to win the challenge. “WOW! JUST WOW!” Chantae rants in the whole. “Once we have your flag we’ll give you a ladder.” “Well now we just need to find their tree house! We’re on fire!” Kim declares in glee. “Let’s go get us that here flag!” Tylah shouts cheerfully. After 10 minutes of walking, they find the blue’s tree house, with no one guarding it apart from Renae. They hide and peak from behind a shrub. “Let’s just raid.” Miss whispers “We can’t just raid the tree house, they could have some trap or something set up.” Tylah replies. Miss stands up. “Well I’ll be the one going home in that case.” She replies and runs out to the tree house, she trips over her shoelace and face plants the ground, but nothing is out of place. “Told you it would be safe.” Kim replies and goes to help out CONF: “I’ve come to realise that if I can’t have my mirror I may as well make the most of my time here, unless anyone has a mirror they will lend me?...anyone…?” She explains in a calm voice, getting more wound up gradually through the confessional, and leaves angrily. Kimberly helps Miss up from the ground and she meets up with Kian and Tylah at the base of the tree. “Well now we need to climb. Anyone mind helping lifting me?” Tylah asks, and then everyone looks directly at Kian, who turns around, seeing if they were looking at something behind him. “We mean you Kian…” Miss states and facepalms. “Oh! Okay I can lift her up.” He replies and picks Tylah up and lifts her up to a sparse plank of wood from the tree house. She pulls herself up and sees the flag and Renae. Renae is sitting on a chair, asleep. Tylah creeps past her and grabs the flag from underneath their noses. She then jumps off the tree house into Kian’s arms, waking up Renae. Renae rises from her chair and looks over the banister of the tree house to see the orange’s run away cheering with the flag in their possession. “Oh crap.” She mutters under her breath. Moments later the orange’s get to the dock and tie the flag to the pole, and hereby win immunity. Chris gathers everyone up at the dock, the orange’s cheering and the blues groaning. “Congratulations Orange’s, you have won immunity. You may return to your cabins, and now it is time for the Blue's to face elimination for the first time this season. I wonder who is gonna be eliminated.” Chris announces excitedly and looks at Lawson sarcastically. The Blue's stand in a line and all look down the line to Howard and Renae at the end of the line. Renae and Howard nervously scratch their heads and the camera then cuts to the bonfire ceremony, which is now on the sandy beach area to the left of the island. “Why the heck are we doing the bonfire here?” Chantae asks curiously. Chris shrugs, “For a change of scenery, and the fact that the bonfire should be close to water for safety sake.” “Are you cereal.” Chantae replies and snaps her fingers in a ghetto fashion. “Okay so enter the confessional, yadada, vote someone off by pressing their buzzer, yadada, one of you goes home, etc etc etc. Okay go.” Chris explains sarcastically, then Chantae stands up and walks to the confessional. CONF: “Well I vote for ___, seriously, who would be impressed by your work ethic.” She slams her fist on the buzzer. Lawson wheels himself over to the confessional next, CONF: “Need I say his name? Howard has got. To. Go.” He struggles to reach a buzzer and eventually an intern presses it for him, “Thanks…” Renae enters next, CONF: “You’re not really much use now considering your new state.” She presses a buzzer. Howard enters next, CONF: “If you cannot handle one single job, then you shouldn’t be on this show. Simples.” He presses a buzzer. Skylar enters after, CONF: “I vote for ___. You are just the worst type of person.” She presses a buzzer Kristopher enters next, CONF: “Eeine meanie mieny mo.” He presses a random buzzer. And finally, Oliver enters and just presses a buzzer without an explanation of any kind. Chris stands behind a new birch wood podium. “Where’d you get the money to pay for that beaut?” Lawson asks, while looking at the new podium. “Oh it was donated by a great person…” He replies, then a flashback plays where Chris is forcing Mike to buy a podium at the local hardware store, and then it switches back to real time. “Anyway. The person with the most votes will be eliminated and will leave to Rival Island to fight against Ross next episode. The first vote….Lawson.” He announces, to which he gasps. “Second vote: Renae.” “Third Vote: Howard.” “Fourth Vote: Howard.” “Fifth Vote: Renae.” He throws marshmellows to Skylar, Kris, Chantae and Oliver. “The final vote and person leaving camp tonight is...” … … … … … … … … … … … … … … “Renae. Pack your bags, you’re eliminated.” Everyone gasps at the elimination; Renae stands up depressed and grabs her bags from the left of her, and walks down the dock of shame, to the punch of misfortune and stands on the red X on the wooden board in front of her. “Any last words Renae?” Chris asks “Well I-” Chris presses the button for the boxing glove, and it punches her away onto Rivals Island. “Well 2 down, 11 to go! What will happen next time when the campers are faced with their toughest challenge yet! Tune in next time for more winners, losers, drama and the all important host, Chris McLean, See you next time, on Total. Drama. Rivals!” Chris signs off the episode.